


Spy’s Goodbye

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Goodbyes, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. team has completed their final mission and the members are about to embark on their separate ways. All that is left now is to say goodbye.- - -The team has a spy’s goodbye. My take on where each team member will go after S.H.I.E.L.D.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Agents of SHIELD Team, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Spy’s Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> “This is where the chapter ends  
> A new one now begins  
> Time has come for letting go  
> The hardest part is when you know  
> All of these years, when we were here  
> Are ending, but I'll always remember  
> We have had the time of our lives  
> And I will not forget  
> The faces left behind  
> It's hard to walk away  
> From the best of days  
> But if it has to end  
> I'm glad you have been my friend  
> In the time of our lives“

It was done.

The team had defeated the chronicoms and Nathaniel Malick, saving the world from catastrophe once again.

Enoch was right. They had all survived. None of them were by any means unscathed, but they were alive. In a life like the ones they lived, just being able to survive made them the lucky ones.

Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe those not with them anymore were the lucky ones, spared from the misery and trauma that came with being an agent of SHIELD. But at the same time, the lost comrades hadn’t been there for so many of the beautiful moments that the team had shared throughout their journey. They missed out on a lot of the love that this family had to give.

That love was what carried the team through all of the hardships they had been faced with. It was what they had been fighting for all along. Love, in fact, was the reason they had made the recent decision that they had.

Enoch had been right when he said the individuals on the team would survive this final mission. That being said, he had also been right to say it was the last one they would partake in as a team.

When she had heard that, Daisy imagined the worst possible scenario. She imagined the team being forcefully ripped apart from one another, maybe even being scattered permanently throughout time. Never would she have begun to theorize that the entire team would gather in a bar for one last goodbye, willingly and unanimously having decided to disband SHIELD.

Of course, not all of them were fully on board. Daisy, for one, had her doubts. Just seven years ago, she had been an orphan living in a van. If someone were to tell her then that her life would change as soon as she met Phil Coulson, and that she would end up having more family than she ever could have imagined, she would have thought they were insane. But here she was, surrounded by family. Family she was about to say goodbye to for an indefinite amount of time.

Even though she was saying goodbye, she knew she wasn’t losing them. It was a separation, nothing more, but also nothing less. It was the end of an era and the beginning of a new one, one where her friends would take up new paths.

Fitz had eventually returned, and he wasn’t alone. To everyone’s surprise, he came back to the Zephyr with a little girl in a monkey-covered onesie in his arms. She had her own arms wrapped around his neck, clinging on for dear life. The team soon found out that Fitz and Jemma had given the little girl the name Daisy. The name set up some very cute moments between the girl and the woman she was named after.

With their own baby girl, which felt like a very surreal moment to the entire team, Fitzsimmons knew it would be best to leave the organization and settle down as a new family. No one could argue with that, no matter how much they knew they would miss the science duo and their child that everyone quickly began to love.

Mack and Elena left for the same reason, having wanted to start a new family as well. Elena’s pregnancy sped that new dream up immensely.

Deep down, they all knew Coulson would only stay with them until the end of the mission. Even with that thought lingering in the back of their heads, everyone felt a deep, dreadful feeling sinking in their chest when Coulson officially announced his desire to be powered off for good.

May had also made an announcement that day. Hers, however, had been a simple retirement. After everything she had dealt with, she was ready for some relaxation.

That left Daisy, Sousa, and Deke. Neither Daisy nor Deke really wanted to leave, and as far as Sousa stood on the matter, he was willing to go wherever Daisy did. The two of them had become quite close during the final mission, unofficially labeling themselves as ‘a thing’.

It wasn’t until deeply reflecting with herself and the rest of the team that Daisy decided she wanted to set up a new version of Afterlife. Her powers had given her quite the ride, and Afterlife had helped her out immensely. She wanted to be able to do that for others. So, Daisy decided she would lead other inhumans, just like Raina had predicted she would do all those years ago. Having Sousa by her side would be a lot better than doing that alone. She was even able to coerce May into helping her set it up and run the place for a little bit. The older woman’s leadership and empathic abilities would be a large help.

Simmons and Fitz had invited Deke to stay with them, but the situation would have been a little too weird for even him to handle. Living with an alternate timeline child version of his mother 24/7 and watching her grow up as he grew old would be a little too much for him to chew. Having little choice, he ultimately chose to go back to his company and buy his own place, making a mental note that he would visit his grandparents and little Daisy often.

And that was it. The team had all decided on their separate ways. All that was left now was to say goodbye.

They had said some final words to one another and exchanged hugs prior to the meeting at the bar. They knew they wanted some kind of more official goodbye,  as words just didn’t seem to be enough. They wanted one last team hurrah. 

So, a spy’s goodbye, they decided. Then they would go their separate ways, likely never to be in the same room all at once ever again. All that was left to pick a bar and a time, or more appropriately, a year.

It was a pretty easy choice. As soon as the year 2013 came up, there was an array of approvals.

The meeting being in 2013, they took advantage of such. All it took to do so was an official government email that happened to be sent to some very specific people. Coulson’s signature on the email definitely helped the case. The email had minimal instructions. It had simply said to show up at this specific bar and feel free to a few drinks on the house. The recipients would be confused, no doubt, but just having them there at all would be enough.

In all honesty, no one knew if anyone would actually show up. They thought it would be a no show by most, if not all, of those invited. To the surprise of the entire team, however, the exact opposite situation panned out. Walking into that establishment, one by one, plenty of familiar faces came into view.

Hunter and Bobbi were in the bar, settled at different tables not far from the barstools they would be sitting on for their own personal team departures.

Trip was at one of the barstools, blissfully ignorant to the fact that he would only have a year or two left to live.

There were a few Koenigs sitting at a corner booth.

The team had to pull a few strings, but they had managed to get Flint there. Granted, he was underage, so he wasn’t allowed in the 21+ section of the building that everyone else was in.

Hartley was there. So was Andrew. Rosalind. Mace. Davis. Piper. Mike. Hand. Maria Hill. Fury. Robin and her mom, also in the underage section. Even Robbie had made it, though he looked quite skeptical and ready to invite the rider to take over at the slightest inconvenience. Lincoln, who was just as skeptical looking, sat not far from Robbie.

Everywhere to look, there was someone that had crossed paths with the team and benefited it at one point or another. So many of them weren’t even alive in the present. Though of course, for them, this  was  the present.

It was tragic and sad. Having so many lost agents nearby and alive brought an endless supply of feelings and memories. Being unable to interact with them in any extra way added to that tragedy.

However, in an equally as powerful way, if not more so, it was beautiful and poetic. It was a special kind of feeling to know that the room was filled with people that once did and would also someday unite and save the world. Unbeknownst to most of them, they would create life lasting bonds with the strangers they were surrounded by.

It was a room of lost potential as well as a room full of possibility. A room of grief and a room of love.

It was a perfect room to say goodbye in.

And so, as drinks were sent around the bar, that’s exactly what they began to do.

Exchanging tear filled glances, the current team said goodbye to some of the best times of their lives. They said farewell to an era, ready to start a new one, as some of the people around them hadn’t even started the first one.

They sat in their individual spots, sulking in each other’s presence. In that moment, with the agents surrounded by family, no words were said. None had to be. There was no big speech like the ones they were so accustomed to. No more sarcastic banter or remarks. No planning or strategizing as they usually would do in big company. No hugs were exchanged. Little contact between people was made.

It was a spy’s goodbye, and it was more than enough.

A perfect way to say goodbye to an old chapter and move on to whatever the world had waiting for them.


End file.
